landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Gebroeker:Bart K/Loviëarsjief
Mäöreser government has fallen :September 19th, SAENTEIM - '''The most successful Mäöreser government since the Civil War has fallen today. Although it looked like the Bart Koene I Government was going to be the first government in ten years time to reach the end of its term, it fell after seven months and 23 days. The Government consisted of four parties: the centrist Kèrksbóndj (KB), the conservative PVIR, the farmers' party Landjsbórspartieë (LBP), and the minor Christian right-wing party KKR. :From the very start, the smallest party in the Government, KKR, was most dominant in legislative discussion, leading to much anger with the least conservative party, KB. Recently, KB has moved more towards progressivism, supporting gay marriage and conditional euthanasia and abortion. Under influence of the smaller parties KKR and LBP, gay marriage was illegalized again (after being accepted since 2008), euthanasia remained illegal, and abortion regulations were made more strict. This lead to furious reactions from KB voters, who expected a more liberal stand as KB was the largest party and the fact that a KB-PVIR-LBP coalition already reached a majority in the Landjszaal. KKR was invited for the coalition because LBP feared a too liberal course. As PVIR and LBP submitted a single list during the elections, it was impossible for KB to rule with only PVIR and a more progressive party. :Tensions rose during the last two months of the Government. PVIR-LBP officially fell apart into PVIR and LBP after PVIR endorsed a green energy plan and higher taxes on farmers for polluting the environment. Another major problem within the cabinet was scientific subsidies. KKR opposed these subsidies by threatening to leave the cabinet, which would trigger a chain reaction; namely, LBP would leave as well, leading to a minority government. To make matters worse, the failing of the IWO Games bid led to another breaking point. KB and KKR wanted to leave the IWO Games, while PVIR and LBP wanted to keep participating. Last, but not least, KB and PVIR agreed to lower the number of seats in the Landjszaal from 75 to 51, against the coalition agreement. It was the final blow to the Bart Koene I Government. :After several heated discussions, KB and PVIR decided to keep a middle-way: join the IWO Games under the condition that they are held in October. They are now talking about forming a single party for the next elections. It is not yet known when the next elections are going to be held. LBP is going to run with a separate list. It is unknown what will happen to several laws that were approved but not yet enacted. Oos Wes Ilava not re-elected as Governor of Mäöres. :JANUARY 28th, SAENTEIM - A landslide occurred in the political fields of Mäöres. Oos Wes Ilava's Interracial Justice Party combined with National Farmers Party gained 21 seats, four less than the Union of Christians, making Bart Koene the new Governor of Mäöres. The two largest parties received almost 50% of all the votes. The Raod ven Verstenje (Rational Council) approved the election results today and decided to give the remaining seats to the two biggest parties, which gave them a 60% majority. :The drastic change in the election results is remarkable; Oos Wes Ilava managed to rule the sinking ship called Mäöres for three years and got elected as Governor four times. He lead a total of six governments, of which none survived its term. Mäöres has gone bankrupt and is literally falling apart; the colony of Aedslandj declared its independence on 1 January this year. The country is dangling on the edge of yet another civil war, which is not a very surprising state; the last civil war took place in 2005 and Mäöres is known to be rebelling once every decade. :According to Heidelherd Mans, senior member of the National Farmers Party, the main reason for the party's loss can be found in the "slow dying of the country's oldest party." The NFP went from 70% of the votes in the mid-southern agricultural region to hardly 15% over the course of five years. The Interracial Justice Party lost approximately 60% of its electorate in the central and western parts of the country. The only reason for the combined list to keep standing is the voting of the Moferter Elp region. This region was hit by an earthquake measuring 5.0 on the Richter Scale two years ago. The swift acting of the IJP and rebuilding programs created and executed by this party led to a broad support in the region. :Even though times are changing in Mäöres, not a lot is going to change in the government for now. The coalition is still formed by the same two parties; only the Governor's face and name have changed. It is a bad timing for the Union of Christians to become the leading party. Its biggest task will be preventing a civil war and a possible disintegration of the nation. Chances are low that the new government will make it through the year; of all governments of the last ten years, only a quarter lasted for a year. Rightist victory Congressional Elections Mäöres does not influence coalition :FEBRUARY 1, SAENTEIM - The last votes have been counted in Mäöres today. The Raod ven Verstenje (Rational Council) approved the election outcome and gave the remaining seats to the member parties of the former coalition. The biggest winner of the election is the populist Féliep de Wintjer. His party, Lies 14, knew to get 9 out of 75 seats. The biggest loser are the liberals. The Mäöreser Congress will get some new faces, because of a major shift that was caused by the reduction from 155 seats to 75. :The new Congress will be very rightist, compared to the former congresses. In 2010 there were 32,9% rightist, 22,5% centrist and 49% leftist. Now, these percentages are 38,6%, 29,4% and 32% respectively. The only leftist party not losing seats is Green Mäöres. According to specialists, the major shift from left to right has been caused because of the little influence of the major Labour party and the desintegration of the traditional rank-and-file in the eastern provinces. This desintegration is to blame to the bad and slow acting of local policy makers after a series of earthquakes earlier this year, which cost nearly 500 human lives and totally destroyed two cities and several villages. These cities still have not been rebuilt. :Another reason for the shift is the appearance of the extreme-rightist populist Féliep de Wintjer, who proposes to put all foreign people across the frontier and to bring the aboriginal Mäöreser population to Aedslandj, one of the two Mäöreser colonies. His chances on any influence are very small however. The old coalition, consisting of the Interracial Justice Party, the National Farmers Party, Green Mäöres and the Union of Christians, still holds a 50% majority and will therefore remain in power. :The results of the elections of Small Scotland, the other colony, have also been published today. For the first time since democracy arrived on the islands the pro-independence party Scottis Naitional Pairtie is not in the coalition. Instead, a new coalition which aims to transform the colony into a municipality, like has been done too with another colony called Fuujlandj, will be in power. This coalition consists of A New Solution, the Interracial Justice Party and the Conservatives. Lovia tightens relationship with Mäöres :DECEMBER 19, SAENTEIM - The Limburgish ministate in the Indian Ocean is tightening its relations with Lovia. While Mäöres is undergoing some political changes, its cultural landscape is aiming at Lovian music. And Lovian artists for the first time look at Mäöres to increase their sales. Bèddel Maerzich is one of the first to perform in both nations. Under the well-known Lovilago Music label, artists like Maerzich expand their markets. Today, Velvet Records, a subsidiary of Lovilago, also installed a branch in Mäöres. It is likely they will release the Fox Force Four album The Maiden Name together with the upcoming single "Blue Gossip" in Mäöres. :Whether this tightening has any consequences for the bilateral diplomacy between the two nations is unsure. Some suggest it will increase mutual understanding.